Caught
by Oreocat155338
Summary: Wolf is a vigilante who has never before been seen, even by Batman. So, he falls for a trap, and gets captured, he knows it's a big deal. After getting tossed in the cell, after only a few minutes, Young Justice get's thrown into the same cell.- Read and learn the origins of the mysterious vigilante, Wolf, and his connections to Young Justice. One-Shot


So he sat, curious as to what could have trapped not only him, but also all of Young Justice that were in attendance. Everyone was tense, but even more so was Wolf. He glanced again at Young Justice, noting their apprehensive looks towards him.

No matter. He knew them almost as well as he knew himself, their strengths and weaknesses included. They would not attack unless provoked.

"Who are you?" Superboy was the one to break the hour-long silence. The raven-haired boy turned to the kryptonion, keeping his face down.

"Wolf." he said, giving him a simple, one-word answer. None of Young Justice had actually expected him to answer, so their jaws were lack with shock. Wolf waited for them to bring up his namesake.

"You have the same name as my pet." Superboy said, chosing his words carefully. He finally looked up at the Team, and they gasped. Despite all his changes, he'd kept one thing. His mask.

"Yeah, Connor." He said, "I do. Now, do I have to explain myself, or are we going to focus on escape?"

"How?" Artemis said, "You were inside that building when it collapsed. We saw it fall on your head..." Kid Flash ran forward and hugged him.

"Never thought I'd get to do that again." the speedster commented, finally releasing the boy. "Never do that again, ok?"

"Not like I had a choice." Wolf replied, "My gadgets all quit working just before it collapsed, which was why I stopped, to figure it out. I started running again too late... but suddenly, just as the rock fell in front of the exit, something -or some**one** - grabbed me and we were just suddenly gone. Everything went black after that.

"When I woke up I saw a, well, a pure black tiger. He's, well, Wolf's opposite. He wanted to use me for revenge against him, for chosing 'two-legs' over his own kind, the 'four-legs'. He trained me for almost a year, and when I was finally able to leave, he'd taken all of my Robin stuff.

"By that point, Batman'd replaced me, so it's not like I could return to him. I chose to go to Bludhaven instead and fight crime there, since by that point Wolf's opposite thought I'd finally given in to his 'enlightenment' and had completely freed me. I hid as a civilian for about two months before I had the needed equipment.

"So, in rememberence of Wolf, I decided to name myself after him. Along with fashioning my new costume after him and his brotheren. I wanted to find you and talk, but for some reason no matter what I tried, I could never hack the League." Wolf finished.

"Batman upgraded the security." Artemis explained. "Then when he saw someone had been trying to hack the system he upgraded it several times. He never understood how that person was able to bypass nearly every one of his defenses. So, Boy Wonder, how are we getting out?"

"Miss M?" Wolf asked, "Mind link, please." She nodded.

_Mind link established._ She said, _You do have a plan, don't you?_

_Yeah._ Wolf said, _It's dangerous as hell and reckless, but it's better than the one KF had, you know, two and a half years ago._

_Hey!_ The speedster protested. _Not fair! I didn't know what would happen as a result. You can't blame me!_

_You think at lightspeed, normally._ Wolf replied, _And I was kidnapped by a black evil tiger. So yeah, I blame you. Get over it._

_Fine..._ Kid Flash said, _Just tell us the plan._ I grinned, and conjured up a memory of the two of us pranking Batman by painting ourselves to match the walls and watch him trying to find us. _Ok... I don't get it._ I sighed, and sent him a mental image of Barry vibrating his molecules through a wall.

_What are you trying to tell us, Wolf?_ Aqualad, who had remained abnormally quiet during the exchange, spoke up.

_I'm saying, if we can hide then they'll have to open the cage and we can get out._ I replied. _But KF won't be able to hide in the pure white room. I mean, Aqualad and Artemis can grab onto M'ggan and she can go camoflouge mode, and I'm wearing white, but KF? Either he has to vibrate his molecules through the wall, or he has to vibrate then so fast he appears invisable._

_Shouldn't be too hard._ KF said, _Except the part where if I try to vibrate through something, then I __**get a bloody nose!**_

_I know._ Wolf replied, _Believe me, I know. This is the only way I can think of that'll get us out._


End file.
